


Hide and Go Find

by Iron_Heart, ReindeerGamesofMischief



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian style, Brotherly Love, Childhood, Gen, Hide and Go Seek, Loki - Freeform, Mini Avengers, Thor - Freeform, badass Loki magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Heart/pseuds/Iron_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As children, Loki and Thor would play games to keep themselves entertained between their lessons. One day, Loki suggested to play a Midgardin game called "Hide and Go Seek". It was during this game, Loki discovered his dematerialization trick.<br/>Mini-Avengers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Go Find

**Author's Note:**

> LaToya (ReindeerGamesofMischief): Hey guys, working together with Becca (Iron_Heart). Crazy stuff that. So what to put here in the notes from us that will qualify as a, "get to know what we're doing"…or something?
> 
> Becca: You babble. It's funny.
> 
> LaToya: …I am not amused. *blank look*
> 
> Becca: Anyway…
> 
> LaToya: We don't own the Avengers in any way. But if we did…
> 
> Becca: If we did, I would do naughty things to Tony Stark...but that's beside the point.
> 
> LaToya: *mumbles* Because we'd stop at JUST Tony. AS I WAS SAYING EARLIER, we're just two fangirls with a computer.
> 
> Becca: TONY IS MINE! WHAT IS THIS 'WE' THING?!
> 
> LaToya: You…need to learn how to share. Did we forget anything…you know, to mention? I'm sure they're ready to read the story and give their opinion of it.
> 
> Becca: Probably...As I said before, you babble. They're probably bored already. This conversation is longer than the actual story.
> 
> LaToya: OKAY FINE. I'M DONE TALKING.
> 
> Becca: Enjoy the story!

"Brother! Where are you!"

Loki hid his tiny 6-year-old body against the cold granite of one of the many statues that lined the corridors of the palace. His brother's voice rang through the halls once more and he could hear him growing closer.

"Sif! Have you seen Loki? We are playing this Midgard game that Loki discovered. 'Hide and Go Find'. It is my turn to find him!"

Loki cringed. He remembered spotting Sif as he frantically searched for his hiding spot. With all his might, he willed the girl to keep her mouth shut regarding his location.

"Near the throne room? Thank you Sif! A good day to you! Loki! Ready yourself for here I cometh!"

That traitorous fool! He silently cursed Sif as he sensed Thor near him. When his heavy footsteps could be heard, Loki's heart began to beat frantically. His irritation with Sif had disappeared and was quickly replaced with fear of being discovered.

"You can't hide forever dear brother!" laughed Thor, looking behind the curtains. "And when I find you! You will treat me to a glorious meal!"

Loki rolled his eyes involuntarily. If there was one thing his brother always had on his mind, it was food. Although, that wasn't to say it didn't come in handy. Loki was small for his age and while his brother meant well, Thor had a tendency to play rough. Being able to distract the oaf with a pastry or what have you saved Loki from a few injuries on more than one occasion.

The curtains to his far left swished loudly and he knew Thor was closing in on him. It was only a matter of time before he was found. He needed a plan of escape.

"...Not here either... You are very good at this game!" Thor held his hand out, and with the minimum magic knowledge that he knows, swept a gust of wind through the hall. All of the curtains fluttered upwards.

Loki held his breath as the gust of air fluttered around him. He pressed his body closer to the statue base, almost willing himself to somehow disappear into the cool stone.  
The boy chanced a quick peek out from behind his hiding spot. A small smirk graced his lips at the sight of his brother's confused expression.

Hiding back behind the statue, Loki began to form a plan. If he could just make it out of the hall and escape to one of the many rooms that lined the corridor, he'd have more than enough time to get away and find another hiding spot before Thor even figured out he was searching in the wrong area.

"...Thought that would work...must be somewhere else..." grumbled Thor to himself. He continued along his way down the hall, briefly pausing to look at a statue of his father. Not truly sure as to why he stopped to look, he never did before, he continued on."

Sure that Thor was looking the opposite direction, Loki took a chance and came out from behind the large statue.

Thor wasn't quite facing his direction anymore, however, Loki grossly miscalculated how far away the young god had been from his hiding place. A small gasp escaped his lips before he could stop it and he froze like a bilgesnipe surrounded by hunters.

He closed his eyes, internally cursing his mistake. There was no way Thor didn't hear his small intake of breath.

Closing his eyes tightly, Loki braced himself for the impact of his brother's body excitedly tackling him to the ground. Not for the first time, Loki prayed he could just be invisible.

Then something miraculous happened...

"BROTHER!" shouted Thor, squatting down not unlike one of their felines to tackle his dear younger brother. Arms stretched out to embrace the smaller lad, childish laughter ringing through the halls already in work before he captured his brother and won his most prized meal!

But that was not the case, however, as he landed on the ground. Seemingly flying through his brother's body and landing a few feet away. Due to his momentum, he kept sliding and hit the wall, causing more harm to himself than the wall.

Flipping the beginning of his long mane out of his eyes, he frowned at the flickering image of his brother. "What trickery is this!"

The sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his 6 short years of life. The loud thud of Thor colliding with the wall behind him caused his eyes to pop open in surprise.

The first thing his mind registered was the utter shock that his body was still upright and uninjured. The second thing he noticed was that he could see right through himself.

He began to feel for his body in alarm, patting down his sides and face for injuries or an explanation for what was happening.

Everything seemed to be in its place but, as he held is hand in front of his face, it seemed to materialize before him for a moment before flickering away again.

"Thor?" he whimpered worriedly, suddenly craving the comfort of his older brother.

Loki watched in disbelief as his body flickered rapidly a few more times before materializing completely for good. With shaking hands and mouth agape, Loki gazed down at where Thor still lay looking up at him in astonishment.

"...That's...new..." mumbled Thor, staggering to his feet. Reaching out, he hesitated for only a second unsure if his hand would go through his brother again; he laid his hand on his Brother's shoulders. His hand didn't go through this time! Thor smiled as his hand traveled up, and clasped around his brother's neck, resting there, assured that his brother wasn't an illusion.

"Your new trick is quite...interesting dear brother. But I prefer the solid, more touchable you if it's all the same?" Thor smiled, blue eyes twinkling in joyous amusement.

"Come! Let us take our leave!"

Loki's eye's sparkled and warmth flooded his body at his brother's praise. His older brother's approval was a coveted thing, as it is for most younger brothers. He proudly grinned in lieu of a verbal response and allowed Thor to lead him from the large corridor.

"Can we show Father?!" Loki asked suddenly as the thought occurred to him.

"Of course! But first...I believe you owe me a meal, brother! Let us go feast!"

Loki sighed and gave Thor a good-natured shove. "Fiiiiine," he laughed.

A wicked grin slithered onto his face. "But last one there's a rotten bilgesnipe!"

Loki wasted no time in sprinting off towards the kitchen, knowing Thor would undoubtedly beat him unless he got a head start.

"I accept your challenge!" roared Thor, chasing after his brother. "We shall see who the rotten bilgesnipe is!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! Tell us what you think!


End file.
